


Fighter

by evangelineimagine



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, The Glade, arrival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: You're new to the glade, with a slightly bumpy arrival. Bumpy being you hitting someone, who you rather wish you'd hit on.
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Fighter

You woke up to a red light surrounding you and the feeling of going upwards. You looked around, but there wasn’t much to see, only boxes. It didn’t take long to figure out you were in a lift, a lift going upwards, fast. With a loud sound, it abruptly stopped, and the light switched from red to green, before something opened above you, letting in a sharp light. You stumbled back, so you stood in the shadows. As your eyes adjusted to the light, you saw people standing along the edge of the hole in the roof, all of them, it seemed, were boys. 

One of them jumped down to you, stretching his hand towards you to take.

“Hey Greenie, want to come up with me?” He had a British accent, the boy, and didn’t seem as a muscular build boy, but even so, there was something in your mind that clicked at someone being so close to you. So you attacked. Hitting him straight in the stomach, making him bend over in pain. Quickly another boy stood before you. This one was different. He was tall and muscular, not the kind of person someone would go up against. But you attacked him as well, with a high kick in the throat. He began to cough, bending over like the other one, but didn’t fall to the ground, so you took the chance and jumped on top of him. Giving you a solid jump to the top, but as soon as your feet touched the ground where the other boys were, strong arms held you tight. 

“Thomas, Minho, don’t let her go.” You heard a guy from the other side of the hole say, as you struggled to fight free form their grip.

“Someone help Newt and Gally up from there.” The same guy said again, as he walked over to you.

“Well, well greenie, a girl and a fighter. Looks like we’re lucky this month.” He gave you a genuine smile, which you didn’t reply, so he sighed. “I’m Alby, and I’m sure you’ll get your name soo-”

“Y/N.” You cut him off.

“My name is Y/N." 

"Well, Y/N. Welcome to the glade.”

~

The two boys, Newt and Gally as Alby had called them, climbed out of the hole, still in a bit of pain, but other than that they seemed okay. Newt walked over to where you stood, the two guys, Minho and Thomas if you remembered correctly, still holding you in a tight grip.

“I’m Newt, kind of nice meeting you Y/N.” He said with a little jokingly grimace, sticking his hand out for me to take.

”Kind of nice meeting you too Newt, and not a shadow emerging from a light. I would have shaken your hand if only I had a free hand myself to shake it with.” You said, trying to sound as if you were joking, looking down on the hands holding around your upper arms tightly.

“You guys can let her go now,” Alby said, from behind Newt’s shoulder, looking at Thomas and Minho. With your free hand, you shook Newt’s still outstretched hand.

“You’ll show her around, right?” Alby placed his hand on Newt’s shoulder.

”Yeah, sure.”

~

You were walking side by side in the green grass, he was telling you about how the glade worked and their theories on why you all were put in here. And of course, about how you were the first girl ever to come up.

“So there are two more things. The rules.” He said, as he stopped walking and turned to you.

“Rules.” You repeated.

“Don’t worry, they’re only 3 and should be pretty easy to follow. Unless you’re Thomas of course.” He reassured you, you let out a little chuckle at the last part, which made Newt smile at you by the sound.

“Number 1-” He held up a finger. “Everyone does their part. No slackers.”

You gave a nod of understanding.

“Number 2-” He held up another finger. “Never hurt another Glader. You have to trust each other.”

"And finally number 3-” He held up yet another finger, now showing three. “Never go outside the Glade, unless you’re a runner.” He smiled at you when done.

“Not that hard to remember, right love?”

"I’ll try.” You smiled at him.

You started walking again, this time towards the huge wall, which went under the name ‘the maze’. As you got closer to a certain point in the wall, you could see there was something, and when you came up close you saw there were names. Some were crossed out, others not, you even recognized some of the names. You felt Newt put his arm around your shoulder, as he handed you a knife with his other.

“Time to add your name to the list Y/N.” You stepped forward, deciding to carve your name next to Newt’s. As you stood there carving your name into the wall, Newt behind you, he asked; “So you’re a fighter, uh?”

"Feels like it.” You replied without thinking, just knowing it was the right answer to give.

“There, all done.” You said, stepping back to admire your work. Newt didn’t answer you, instead, you heard him step behind you, trying to capture you, but your instincts got the best of you as you took a high jump. Swiftly taking a backflip right above his head. Landing gently behind him, you tackled him from behind, so he fell to the ground, face first. But it seemed that you weren’t the only one with reflexes, as he quickly rolled over to his back. You jumped on top of him, knife still in hand, as you lowered your face close to his, knife pressing to his throat. 

”Correction of my previous answer. Yes, I am a fighter.”

“You sure are.” He said, looking from your eyes and down. A smile spread across his face as he realized your position before you did. As you lowered the knife placing it beside you on the grass, he took his hands under your knees and turned you both around, so you were now under him. Shocked you looked up at him, seeing his gaze soften as he looked at you.

“And that, love, is my little payback for the little punch you gave me earlier.” He smiled like a little dork down on you, making you laugh and turn your head to the side. You shifted slightly under him, feeling him tense above you, and you looked back up at him. He had closed his eyes, biting his lip.

”Think it’s time we get up.” He whispered as he hauled himself up, dragging you with him. 

”Come on, time to go back and meet the rest of the gang properly.” He said as he laid his hand on your lower back as you two walked back to where you had come from in the beginning. 

You had been here a week in total now. Becoming used to how this little society in the glade worked, and as you quickly had noticed, as the only girl among them. 

Newt had been helping you a lot, but it was mostly just in the beginning of things. In the beginning, it had been hard for the boys to find a job for you. 

You were decent in a lot of things they worked with, but nothing that stood out. Until Newt came up with the splendid idea that you could teach them all some of your fighting moves, in case of anything happening in the future. 

“Hey! Y/N! Are you listening to me?” Thomas was waving his hand in front of your face to get your attention, as you were learning him how to handle a sword.

“Hm? No… Sorry… What was it?” You gave him an apologetic smile.

“Did I do it right this time?” He asked. 

“Sorry, I didn’t see it. Could you do it again?"He did the move again, and he was actually beginning to get quite good at it as well. There was only a little, but the fatal thing he still struggled with.

"Thomas…” You said.

“Yeah?” He replied with the eagerness very evident in his voice. 

“Your hands.” Was all you needed yo say before he corrected his grip on the “sword” (A wooden sword made for practice). 

“Good?” He asked.

“Perfect.” You said as someone shouted your name.

You turned around to see Newt approaching you.

"Looks like he’s getting the hang of it?“ Newt pointed to Thomas, who went on practising with the sword.

"Yeah, he’s actually getting pretty good, almost as good as you know.” You winked at him, making him smile shyly.

"Could I steal you for some minutes?“ Newt asked.

"Sure, we’re practically done with the practice now anyway." "Thomas! We’ll end here today, okay?” You said.

Thomas nodded and gave you the sword.

“See you around Y/N!” He said as he jogged away. You waved at him as he jogged away and turned your attention to Newt again.

“So what did you want to steal me for?”

“This way.” Was all he said, as he motioned for you to follow him.

The woods, he wanted to show you something in the woods, and that wasn’t all. It seemed it was deep in the woods as well.

“Going to kill me in the shadows or something, Newt?” You joked as you walked right behind him.

“Shuck! You found out.” He joked back.“Well, I guess I will just have to kill you here since you figured it out.” He turned around a playful smile on his lips.

He came walking towards you, but you didn’t feel the need to tackle him to the ground for it. Not with him. Either way, he made your reflexes vanish just by being close to you. You backed off until your back hit a tree. Newt put his hands on either side of your head, trapping you between him and the tree. 

“You’ve got me out here now, gonna tell me why you dragged me all the way out here for?” You asked him.

“To do this.”

And with that, his lips met yours. You had been wishing for him to do that for days, as the butterflies in your stomach who had been kind of calm until just now, as they went wild. You two pulled apart when you both felt the need to breathe again. You rested your foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes.

“I really like you, Y/N.” He whispered, and you could see the sparks in his eyes as he said it.

“I like you too, Newt.” You whispered back, smiling shyly.


End file.
